The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints
Judah Black (2235 - 2245) Jeremiah Rigdon (2247 - 2253) Daniel (2281) |headquarters =New Canaan |locations =Vault 70 New Jerusalem New Canaan Jericho |parent =Christianity |divisions =Hands of God |members =Judah Black Jeremiah Rigdon Joshua Graham Bert Gunnarsson Apostle Matthew Apostle Jude Bishop Mordecai Pablo Gabriel Jacob Daniel Marshall Daniel }} The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (the LDS Church or, colloquially, the Mormon Church) is the largest denomination originating from the Latter Day Saint movement founded by Joseph Smith in Upstate New York in 1830. Overview Adherents of the faith view good works and adherence to the teachings of Jesus Christ as revealed through Joseph Smith, Jr. as the central tenets of their religion.Articles of FaithJoseph Fielding Smith, ed. Teachings of the Prophet Joseph Smith (1976) p. 121 ("The fundamental principles of our religion are the testimony of the Apostles and Prophets, concerning Jesus Christ, that He died, was buried, and rose again the third day, and ascended into heaven; and all other things which pertain to our religion are only appendages to it.").Thomas S. Monson, "The Way of the Master", Ensign, January 2003, pp. 2–7. The Church has an open canon which includes five scriptural texts: the Bible (both Old and New Testaments), the Book of Mormon, the Doctrine and Covenants, and the Pearl of Great Price. Other than the Bible, the majority of the LDS canon consists of revelation dictated by Joseph Smith (who was subsequently murdered by an angry mob) and includes commentary and exegesis about the Bible, texts described as lost parts of the Bible, and other works believed to be written by ancient prophets. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints also follows a path of modern revelation, with each successive president of the Church (and his Apostles) being sustained as prophets, seers, and revelatorsThe Sustaining of Church Officers: Presented by President Henry B. Eyring, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, October 7, 2012, Salt Lake City, UT, http://www.lds.org/general-conference/2012/10/the-sustaining-of-church-officers See paragraph 7; "It is proposed that we sustain the counselors in the First Presidency and the Twelve Apostles as prophets, seers, and revelators." See also Search "The Sustaining of Church Officers" for past sustaining; Church publications and talks from General Conference are often likened to scripture, and are used as such in a supplementary fashion. Groups of Mormons still survive in the wasteland, mostly in the area that used to be known as the state of Utah, which originated as a safe haven for the Latter-day Saints as they migrated to escape persecution.Hafen, Leroy and Ann. "Handcarts to Zion". University of Nebraska Press, 1992. The Mormon Pioneers succeeded in establishing a community, which became Salt Lake City, Utah's capital and most populous city.http://factfinder2.census.gov/faces/tableservices/jsf/pages/productview.xhtml?src=bkmk United States Census Bureau, Utah incorporated places population estimates. census.gov 23 May 2013 Some time after a direct warNew York Times, 19 May 1858. http://query.nytimes.com/mem/archive-free/pdf?_r=1&res=9D03EEDA153CEE34BC4152DFB3668383649FDE The Mormon War. PDF with the United States, the Utah territory, also known to the Mormons as Deseret, became the state of Utah in 1896. This turn of events occurred after a series of unsuccessful petitions by the Church's former president, Brigham Young, who had also been Utah territory's first governor. The petitions had been denied in the past, primarily due to the Church's early stance on polygamy.Edmunds-Tucker Act After the proclamation of the 1890 Manifesto (which denounced any future plural marriages) by Church president Wilford Woodruff, Utah was granted statehood. Though truly brutal groups like Caesar's Legion will not hesitate to enslave or kill Mormons, most tribals and other organizations leave the Mormons alone, knowing that they often will voluntarily give medicine or other aid to groups who need it. Wastelanders tolerate the Mormons' proselytizing because finding help with relatively benign conditions is rare; the New Canaanites are also known as fair traders. Beliefs According to Daniel, a Mormon missionary, the LDS Church believes that God offers salvation from a spiritual wasteland. Before this life, people's souls existed elsewhere and after death, their souls will depart this world. During life, the burden of choice is upon all people and the choice taken in life will determine where they go in the spirit world and how they will face judgement.The Courier: "Salvation? From what, the wasteland?" Daniel: "A spiritual wasteland, yes. We believe that before this life, our souls existed elsewhere. And after we die, our souls will leave this world. During our time here, we have the burden of choice. The choices we make determine where we go in the spirit world, and how we will face judgment. New Canaanites believe, as many once did, that God was made flesh here on Earth as a man named Jesus Christ. He sacrificed his life to save us. Every sin, every terrible thing that you, me, or any one of us have done for all time, was washed away by his blood. We just have to accept his love. That's why we visit the tribes, to spread the good news. For all we know, we New Canaanites may be all that remains of Christ's followers." The Courier: "Interesting." Daniel: "Heh. That's actually a better response than I usually get from wastelanders. No offense. Tell you what. There's a lot going on right now but why don't you take this. Read it. Maybe you'll hate it. Maybe you'll be bored. But if you have questions, assuming we get through all this, let me know. It used to be my job to answer those questions. Maybe it will be again." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) As many once did, New Canaanites believe that God was made as flesh and blood on Earth as Jesus Christ, who sacrificed his life to save all of humanity from sin. All one has to do is accept Christ's love to be saved, which is why Mormon missionaries commonly visit tribes and "spread the good news." The Mormons have faith that God watches over them and awaits their return home to the Kingdom of Heaven.The Courier: "Sounds kind of far-fetched, even for the wasteland." Daniel: "Good news is an amazing thing in this world we've . We're so used to going to sleep with nightmares that we can't imagine waking up to a dream. But that's what we believe, every word of it. It's the cornerstone of our faith and how we choose to live. With every step take, you put one foot in front of the other and that you'll be pulled back down to this Earth. know that God is watching over us, waiting for us to come back home. To us, there's no difference. Walking and living. It's all belief, all faith." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) One should not be fooled; the Mormons may be religious, but they are not inherently pacifists.The Courier: "Do you know anything about their religion?" Jed Masterson: "I ain't a prayin' man myself. They paid for their goods and dealt square with us, that's all I ever cared about. But don't think that just because they're religious that they're pacifists. They take care of their own, and they're damn fine marksmen too." (Jed Masterson's dialogue) Background In 2062, many Mormon congregations came together to purchase spots in Vault 70, located in Salt Lake City, Utah. As part of the vault experiment, Vault 70 was assigned a clandestine social experiment―specifically, for the jumpsuit extruders to fail within six months of the vault's sealing. The eventual total lack of clothing combined with Mormon religious sensibilities resulted in the single largest block of social data collected during the vault program. In 2190, 113 years after the Great War, Vault 70 opened and its residents used the three G.E.C.K.'s within to finally realize Joseph Smith's dream of a New Jerusalem, atop the ruins of Salt Lake City. Between 2220 and 2233, New Jerusalem's prophet and apostles repeatedly voted to have no commerce with outsiders from other, failed communities, refugees, or tribals. Finally, in 2233, many disgruntled and desperate refugees stormed New Jerusalem's gates and overwhelmed the militia, certain the Mormons were hoarding food and water while everyone outside the city walls suffered and died. Most of the Mormons were slaughtered and those that survived scattered into the desert. Two years after the fall of New Jerusalem, the new living prophet, Judah Black, led most of the survivors of the Mormon community north to Ogden. There, they established the town of New Canaan. A year later, they and a group of squatters fixed the Jericho water plant to run fresh water into the city. Judah Black died of old age in 2245, and within two years, Jeremiah Rigdon emerged from a strange and powerful fever, claiming that an angel appeared to him in a vision, calling him to be the living prophet of God. In 2246, the Mormon missionary Joshua Graham encountered two Followers of the Apocalypse: Bill Calhoun and Edward Sallow. Graham and Sallow went on to become the founders of Caesar's Legion, bringing great shame to the Mormons. Following Graham's defeat at the First Battle of Hoover Dam, the Church accepted him back into the flock, a decision that incurred the wrath of Sallow, now known as Caesar. In 2281, New Canaan was burned to the ground by the White Legs, a group of tribals who were tasked with the destruction of all of Graham's people as part of their petition to be absorbed into the Legion, killing Bishop Mordecai in the process. 30 of the survivors managed to find each other in the chaos, and traveled to Zion Canyon under the leadership of Daniel. There, they encountered 4 tribes: the Crazy Horns, the Dead Horses, the Sorrows and the Tar Walkers. By the time the Courier arrives in Zion, only the Dead Horses and the Sorrows remain (the other two having fallen already to the White Legs). Daniel and Graham see it as their responsibility to ensure the survival of the native tribes by any means necessary. Appearances The Mormons are mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas,Bert Gunnarsson and Driver Nephi are both Mormons, the latter having renounced his faith. and were due to appear in both Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3 and J.E. Sawyer's ''Fallout'' Role-Playing Game. Two Mormons (Daniel and Joshua Graham) appear in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Honest Hearts. Behind the scenes See also * New Canaan design document * Burham Springs design document * Jericho design document References Category:Van Buren religions Category:Fallout: New Vegas religions Category:Honest Hearts factions de:Mormonen pl:Kościół Jezusa Chrystusa Świętych w Dniach Ostatnich ru:Церковь Иисуса Христа Святых последних дней uk:Церква Ісуса Христа Святих останніх днів zh:摩門教